1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flexible connector assemblies for use with vehicle exhaust systems.
2. Background Art
An exhaust system for use with a vehicle having a transverse mounted engine typically includes a catalytic converter assembly attached to one or more exhaust manifolds of the engine, and configured to purify exhaust gases passing from the engine. The exhaust system further includes a muffler and tailpipe assembly attached to the catalytic converter assembly with a flexible coupling. The flexible coupling allows the catalytic converter assembly to move with the engine and relative to the muffler and tailpipe assembly, which is typically fixedly secured to the vehicle.
One known flexible coupling includes a convoluted steel pipe surrounded by a stainless steel mesh. Another known flexible coupling includes two flexible portions each having a similar construction as described above, and a rigid stainless steel tube disposed between the flexible portions.
If enhanced emissions control is required, the exhaust system may also include a secondary catalytic converter disposed downstream of the flexible coupling. The secondary catalytic converter further purifies exhaust gases passing from the catalytic converter assembly. Because of packaging constraints, however, sufficient space may not be available for such a secondary catalytic converter.
The invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a connector assembly that functions as a flexible coupling, and is also configured to purify exhaust gases.
Under the invention, a connector assembly for connecting a catalytic converter assembly to a muffler and tailpipe assembly includes first and second flexible portions and a middle portion disposed between the flexible portions. The middle portion includes a catalyst element for purifying exhaust gases passing from the catalyst assembly to the muffler and tailpipe assembly.
Because the catalyst element is provided as part of the connector assembly, additional space is not needed for a secondary catalytic converter. Furthermore, with such a configuration, the catalyst element is disposed closer to a vehicle engine as compared with prior secondary catalytic converters. As a result, the catalyst element may achieve light-off and fully functional operating temperatures more quickly than prior secondary catalytic converters.
The catalyst element may include any suitable catalyst, such as a metallic catalyst and/or a ceramic catalyst. Furthermore, the middle portion of the connector assembly may include a casing to which the catalyst element is attached. For example, one end of the catalyst element may be fixedly secured to the casing, and an opposite end of the catalyst element may be unattached to the casing.
Further under the invention, an exhaust system for use with a vehicle having an engine includes a catalytic converter assembly adapted to be connected to the engine, and a connector assembly connected to the catalytic converter assembly. The connector assembly includes first and second flexible portions and a middle portion disposed between the flexible portions. The first flexible portion is connected to the catalytic converter assembly. The middle portion has a catalyst element for purifying exhaust gases passing from the catalytic converter assembly. The exhaust system also includes a muffler and tailpipe assembly connected to the second flexible portion of the connector assembly. Furthermore, the connector assembly allows the catalytic converter assembly to move with respect to the muffler and tailpipe assembly.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.